Handsome Devil
by aubreyann012479
Summary: Cameron’s not so friendly neighborhood demon pays her a visit in the form of someone she would have never expected. Pre-series. One shot.


Summary: Cameron's not so friendly neighborhood demon pays her a visit in the form of someone she would have never expected. Pre-series.

She hated studying. Hated it with a passion, but she had been holed up in her room for the past three hours going over her notes for the Economics exam she had coming up in less than 24 hours. This test would make or break her grade.

"Cam, you need to stop." She heard her roommate say. That was just like Michelle. She never studied, and yet she always passed her classes. She turned around to see her standing the doorway. Cameron silently cursed her best friend.

"No can do." She stated. "Some of us have to work for our grades."

"Come on, we're all going out to the bar. Come with us." Michelle pleaded.

"I can't. This exam will determine if I have to take Econ over next semester, or if I will be done with the heinous subject for good."

"Whatever. If you change your mind, we'll be at Boozer's." With that Michelle turned on her heel. It was five minutes later before Cameron heard the front door to their house shut.

Later that night, Cameron was awoken by a loud sound coming from her living room. She frowned when she realized she had fallen asleep on her desk, her face buried in her Econ book. She heard another loud bang, reminding her of why she woke up in the first place. Instinct told her to grab her .45 she kept under her pillow on her bed, and go out to the living room to check out the noise.

She felt like she was in a movie, sneaking around her dark house, her gun fully loaded and aimed in front of her, her finger resting near the trigger. She immediately went to flip the light switch. A range of emotions, anger, relief, surprise flooded her still sleepy brain. She raised her gun up to the intruder, pointing it directly at his heart.

"What in the hell are you doing in my house?" She asked the intruder.

"What, I can't visit you, now?" His smirk made her want to smack him.

"Oh, no. You can visit. At a decent hour. Maybe a phone call first. And next time, knock on the door. Don't just break in."

"Sorry, Cam. Just missed you." He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said sarcastically. "What are you really doing here, Dean?"

"In the area, thought I'd see if you had any pie." His smirk widened.

"Pie? Dean, we didn't exactly part on good terms. I'm pretty sure the last time I talked to you, the conversation ended in death threats and a couple thrown punches." She sighed. He just smiled. "What on earth would possess you to come here?"

He grinned. She couldn't help but notice that this was no ordinary grin. It looked almost malicious. She had never in her life seen his mouth curl up the way it was now. "Funny that you ask." He sneered. She was too distracted by the strangeness in his voice to notice the flick of his finger. Before she knew it, she was crashing into the counter in between her kitchen and living room.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie." She cringed at the use of her nickname. It didn't take a lot to figure out that this thing in front of her wasn't Dean Winchester. His eyes turned black.

"Who are you?" She shouted across the living room.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that, sweetheart." Dean's face formed into a sickening grin. He moved to make his way across the living room as she crawled into the kitchen. "Don't run, baby. We're just getting started."

Cameron found it hard to stand up. Unfortunately, she didn't have to. Her body was flung into the wall, an invisible force holding her up by her throat, slowly choking the life out of her.

"Dean!" She pleaded. "I know you're in there. Don't you dare let this son of a bitch kill me or so help me I'll haunt your ass." The demon just laughed.

"Ahh, young love. So cute. You should hear him screaming in here. It's actually kind of funny." The demon started walking towards her, and she grinned as she fell to the floor. He looked confused, then looked up.

Cameron chuckled. She stood up, all confidence, and brushed herself off. "Somebody's trapped." She taunted the demon.

"You're smarter than I thought, Winchester." The demon possessing Dean growled.

"And you're dumber than you look. And that's really saying something, considering you're possessing my husband." She sneered. "You can't honestly think that the wife of a Winchester and the niece of Bobby Singer isn't going to have protection."

He snorted. "Oh that's right. You are the reigning Mrs. Winchester. You know, it'd be a shame if you met the same fate as the last person that held that title."

"Dare you to try." Cameron gave the demon a smirk that the man trapped inside him would be proud of. "Oh wait. You can't. It seems to me you're still trapped." She chuckled. "I'd say it's about time to send you back where you belong."

"Dare you to try." The demon sneered.

Cameron started reciting the exorcism ritual, much to the demons surprise. Dean started shaking his head violently, and she could tell that the demon was in quite a bit of pain. She continued. Suddenly a black cloud of smoke poured out of Dean's mouth. His body collapsed. She ran to him making sure he was still breathing. Much to her relief, he was. She picked him up, grabbing him from behind underneath his arms and dragged him to the couch.

An hour later, after making sure that Dean was all tucked in on the couch Cameron decided that it might be a good idea to let Sam know exactly what was going on.

"Hello?" His gruff voice answered.

"Samuel Winchester." She said, rather angrily. "Please tell me why you're possessed brother just showed up at my house and why you are no where to be found?"

"He's there?" Sam's worried voice asked. He sounded a bit distracted.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"With Bobby. We've been trying to find him for the past two days. Look, we're on our way. I'll call Dad, too. We should all be there by morning."

Cameron sighed. "Fine. By the way, he's resting comfortably and is no longer possessed."

"Okay, thanks. See you in a bit."

Cameron sighed as she hung up the phone. Seeing one Winchester without the other was strange. In fact, the only time in the past four years she had seen Dean without Sam nearby was her and Dean's 'honeymoon', which consisted of a weekend where they got a nicer motel than usual in Myrtle Beach. It rained the whole weekend, but Dean refused to stay a couple extra days so they could actually enjoy the beach, stating he needed to get back to work. It was something Cameron would get used to hearing, and Dean would get used to arguing about.

Regardless of the knock out, drag out fights they had, she still loved him with all her heart. She always had. And when she had turned eighteen and he was twenty, they had decided that the next logical step in their relationship was to go to Vegas and get drunk. Getting drunk led to getting married and getting married led to their current situation. She would see him maybe two or three times a month, unless they were fighting, which was often. They love each other too much to get a divorce.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Dean stirred mumbling her name in his sleep. His pained face let her know that he was having a nightmare. She got up from her chair and started to shake his sleeping form.

"Baby, wake up." She whispered. He moaned, but didn't open his eyes. "Come on, Dean." She tried again. "There's fresh baked pie in the kitchen." She whispered in his ear, and he immediately shot up. He looked around the room confused for a minute, but seemed to remember where he was.

"Cam." He breathed as he took her head in his hands. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

She felt tears fill her eyes. Dean wasn't an emotional person, but he did have his moments. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'll give you one free punch. Right here." He pointed to his jaw. Cameron couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll take a rain check." She stated, getting up from her kneeling position on the floor to climb on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his forehead rest on her shoulder. They sat there for awhile.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How in the hell did you let yourself get possessed?"

He sighed. "It put something into my drink at the bar. I woke up not able to control my own body in the middle of a knife fight with some guy. Next thing I know, I'm seeing myself knocking on your door. I think the guy got me." He lifted up his shirt, showing her the large wound on his chest. She gasped.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

He winced. "Can't you just stitch me up?"

"You know how I am with that stuff." She answered. Usually blood made her squeamish, which was funny since she had spent most of her life around hunters who were often injured. And her Uncle Bobby had forced her to learn basic first aid. He pouted giving her his version of the Winchester puppy dog eyes knowing that she'd cave. "Fine." She grumbled.

An hour later, Dean was all patched up, and Cameron was in the bathroom hovering over the toilet. "I hate you." She moaned.

"You love me."

"You're lucky." She stood up, feeling the wave a nausea pass. Dean was standing in the doorway. "You really should be lying down."

"I need to call Sammy."

"I already did." She stated. "Let's just go to bed. I'm exhausted, and Sam and Uncle Bobby are going to be here in the morning." She started walking towards her bedroom but was stopped when Dean grabbed her wrist.

"Cameron, thanks. For everything." He stared deep into her eyes. His gaze made her breath catch.

"Yeah, well, being a Singer and a Winchester, it kind of comes with the territory."

"I love it when you say that." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"When I say what?"

"That you're a Winchester." He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Cameron couldn't help but blush. "Alright, Casanova, time for bed."


End file.
